


Worth a Thousand Words

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, picture prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Gundam Wing-themed picture and gif prompts from tumblr. Most of them are in the 1,000 words or less category.</p><p>I thought this would be easier than posting multiple drabbles and ficlets all over the place.</p><p>Pairings will be provided in the chapter titles and links to the images will be included in the notes wherever possible (I might have lost track of a few of them.) Warnings will also be included in the chapter notes. Ratings will vary, but most of them seem to be in the G-T range.</p><p>Some of these may get revisited for eventual full-length fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paradise (1x2xR)

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt Image](https://67.media.tumblr.com/857095f3f9418aba25b8fbfd0139acfe/tumblr_ngr6wcaPCL1r7eta3o1_400.gif)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** 2x3  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** angst, hurt/comfort  
>  **Summary:** A Preventer mission goes badly. Trowa deals with the aftermath. 
> 
>  
> 
> _(I’ll leave it up to y'all to decide how badly the mission went.)_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt Image](https://65.media.tumblr.com/ff9fe381d517bb101d0e54fb00389b2b/tumblr_o52z8uWf6y1upwifco1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** 1x2xR  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Heero's Keys to Paradise are good food, good drinks and his lovers on the beach.
> 
>   _Part of the Down to Florida 'verse. The original fic can be read[ here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6322294) (It's 9k of smutty goodness!)._

“Why am I always the pillow?”

“Because you’re softer than Heero,” Duo answered. He lay on his back with his head in Relena’s lap, legs stretched out in front of him and his toes in the sand.

“He’s right,” Heero agreed, lifting his head from her bosom to kiss her cheek. He snuggled back down against her, sleepy and pleasantly buzzed from all of the wine.

“Hm. I think you’re both spoiled,” she carded her fingers through his Heero’s hair, wild and thick beneath her fingers.

He murmured his assent and Duo said “Yup.”

Relena laughed softly, leaning her own head back against the actual pillows they’d piled against the rocks. The fading sunlight felt good on her face. The breeze coming off the ocean was turning a bit cold though and she shivered, rubbing one bare calf against the other. Her anklet flashed in the dying light.

“Want the other blanket?” Duo brought one hand up, brushing the backs of his knuckles over her thigh. He and Heero wore jeans, but she’d opted for shorts and a old Preventer hoodie thrown over one of her many bikinis.

“Not yet.” A beat. A smile. “Unless you’re going to be the blanket.”

“Ha. Now who’s spoiled?”

She flicked his ear, smirking down at him in that “you’re not cute and I’m not going to encourage you” way that she had. It never worked because they both knew it was a lie.

He grinned and rolled over, kissing her thigh before lazily shifting around to lay draped over and between her legs. He buried his face into the soft skin of her belly and looped his arms around her waist. Another errant kiss was dropped, this time next to her navel.

“Better?”

“Mm. Yes.”

Heero petted Duo’s hair, eyes half closed and content. Relena was still stroking his own hair—he had realized a long time ago that he enjoyed it as much as his long-haired lovers. It was nice to let his guard down, to relax with the two of them. Oh, there was a gun tucked under the pillows and he knew that Duo had a blade strapped to his ankle, but there was no sense of danger, no urgency. Even the paparazzi, who were to blame—or thank—for this impromptu vacation were missing, having yet to track them down.

If this was spoiled, Heero thought he could get used to it.


	2. Life (6x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt Image](https://67.media.tumblr.com/d069cf5f30cc48e02e669152512dea8c/tumblr_n0xj2b3JLj1rpowflo1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** 6x2, bg others  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Sunset on the beach. A return to the 15 Days of Summer 'verse...
> 
>  
> 
> _(More drabbles from this AU can be found[here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6040212/chapters/14413975))_

They arrived late to the beach house. Getting lost and refusing to stop for directions for the better part of two hours guaranteed that they wouldn’t arrive until dusk. The other two couples were already there, lounging beside a fire pit on the back porch with marshmallows and drinks of various alcoholic content. Pizza had already been ordered and decimated.

It was Duo who proposed that they wander down to the beach, Duo who led the motley parade of young men and women, his arms flung out as he embraced the sea and sunset. His hair, unbound, trailed behind him and Zechs hung back to watch, admiring.

He was beautiful in his careless, restless way, slinging one arm around Meilan—her hair drawn up into twin buns, Wufei’s hoodie too large on her slim frame—and laughing at something Quatre said. The stress of the afternoon was melted away, even Heero and Relena leaning against each other as they walked in the sand, arguments forgotten as they held hands and shared a smile that once would have set Zechs into overprotective fits.

Fingering the rings that he wore on a chain beneath his shirt, Zechs took a few extra quick, extra long strides and caught up to his lover. He slid his hand over the small of Duo’s back and bent down to kiss his cheek. Duo beamed, his skin glowing under the fading purple sunlight.

He slotted himself against Zechs’ side, wrapping an arm around his waist so that he was sandwiched between the tall blond and Fei’s girlfriend. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Duo gave him a considering look, one brow arched. “You’re thinking something. What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking,” Zechs smiled, leaning his head back and looking at the stars that were beginning to peek out, “that it’s a beautiful night and that I am very, very lucky.”

“Hm. And don’t you forget it.”

“Not likely,” he laughed. He suspected that Duo didn’t entirely believe him, and that was fair, since it wasn’t entirely true. It wasn’t the right moment. Not yet. So instead, he leaned down again and kissed Duo on the mouth, quick and spontaneous and happy. “I love you.”

Duo smiled back, still suspicious but also amused, curious. Instead of pushing, he shook his head and put his head on Zechs’ shoulder, letting go of Mei so that he could have both arms looped around the taller man. “Yeah. Me too, babe.”


	3. Hell (2x3 sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt Image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6c4320841f484628cad1dab7da4fb10c/tumblr_n5l29bQGe51s028jho1_500.jpg%22)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** 2x3 (sort of)  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Angst  
>  **Summary:** Hell is a small town.

It was still early when the bus stopped at the edge of town. The air was cold with last night’s rain and Trowa shivered, pulling his hoodie closer around him as he stepped onto the pavement. He hefted his backpack and glanced at the battered watch on his wrist.

5:56. Dawn was still half an hour away, the sky just beginning to lighten despite the cloud cover. Somehow that made it seem colder. Lonelier.

Trowa started walking, unwilling to stand at the corner when the convenience store down the street offered the warmth of coffee. The old film camera at his hip bounced on its strap. He lifted it, checking the counter and finding that there were still a few shots left on the roll of film.

Stopping to face the early traffic, Trowa took photos of the streaming headlights, the long stretch of highway running through the center of a town that he swore he’d never return to. Behind him, he heard the rumble of a familiar engine and he turned to see an old black Dodge.

Duo leaned over the passenger seat and cranked down the window. AC/DC blared on the radio.

“Hey. You’re early.”

“You’re late,” Trowa retorted, opening the heavy door and sliding into the cold leather seat. “Fucking heater still doesn’t work?”

“Here,” Duo shoved a blanket at him. “You okay?”

“Do I look like I’m okay?”

“You look like shit,” he said honestly, pulling away from the curb. “Breakfast at the diner? Tell me all about it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, why not.”

Duo reached over, taking his hand and squeezing. “We can go get drunk and fuck instead, if that would make you feel better.”

That earned a smile, thin and bitter as it was. “Not before noon.”

“Okay, man. Breakfast it is.”

Trowa nodded and leaned his head against the cold window, watching the battered buildings and sagging fence posts and pastures go by. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he closed his eyes against the life sentence that was this town. Tried to convince himself that he wasn’t returning to this slowly decaying prison to rot along with it. When he left again, he wasn’t coming back.

He’d promised himself that three times before. The only trouble was…

It was getting harder to believe his own lies.


	4. Alive (1x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt Image](https://67.media.tumblr.com/19cac0e6fb48eff6dc210d81cd4c5e82/tumblr_nydjiyF6qI1uizkcmo1_500.gif)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing:** 1x2  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** It had been 18 weeks. And he was _blond._

It had been 18 weeks. Four and a half months since Duo had last seen Heero, and now—of all the possible clubs on L2—here he was. Heero fucking Yuy, half-naked and dancing like he owned the place, heartbreakingly beautiful and, of all possible things: _blond_. As blond as Quatre.

Duo stalked through the crowd, hauled himself up onto the platform beneath the flashing lights and booming speakers, and wasn’t sure if he was going to hit or kiss Heero until he was actually kissing him. Put all of his anger and passion and fear into it until he was nearly sobbing with the relief that yes, this was Heero, his Heero. Alive. Safe.

“You bastard,” he hissed, hiding his face against Heero’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come with you.”

“I know,” Heero’s voice was rough against his ear. “I couldn’t let you. I still can’t let you.”

“Why?”

“Because your life isn’t as cheap as mine. Because they don’t own you.”

“They don’t own _you_!” Duo protested, slapping his hand against Heero’s chest for emphasis. “ _I do!_ ”

Heero caught his wrists, jerked him even closer. “I know. I promise, Duo. I’ll come back as soon as it’s over. I’ll come home and I won’t leave.”

“And until then?” He didn’t know why he asked. He already knew the answer and hearing Heero say it would only make things more painful. Goddamn the powers that be who thought they were only good for one thing. That Heero was only good for one thing.

“Until then, I don’t know you. And you don’t know me.”


	5. Aftermath (2x3)

Trowa had only needed to take one look at Duo to know that the mission had gone terribly wrong. He’d put aside his book and went to Duo’s side, taking his duffle and closing the front door. Duo was numb, let himself be led by the hand into their bedroom where Trowa stripped him of his bloodstained jacket and days old clothes. He didn’t answer any of Trowa’s gentle questions about his face, the scabbed-over cuts on his chest or the bruises around his throat.

Finally, Trowa just asked, “Are they dead?” and Duo nodded grimly.

“Good.”

Their shower was big enough for two, so Trowa stripped out of his own clothes and stepped under the spray with Duo. He wet his hair and slicked it back before taking up the shampoo and working it into Duo’s hair, not bothering to take it out of the braid. Blood and grime washed out with the suds and Trowa ran careful thumbs over a shallow cut near his hairline.

Duo just stood still, his hands on Trowa’s hips for balance, and let himself be taken care of. When Trowa rinsed his hair out, Duo whined in pain as his head was tipped back but bore it until the water ran clean. Trowa murmured reassurances and praises that Duo normally would have complained about. Instead, Duo hitched back a sob and leaned forward into Trowa’s embrace, clinging to him.

“I can’t do this anymore…” Duo whispered. “I don’t want to be Death anymore.”

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be.” Trowa ran his hand over the back of Duo’s head, down the wet braid that would need to be untangled and washed again, but at least it wasn’t bloody anymore.

“I’m just so tired. They don’t… they don’t make Heero kill anymore. Why do I have to do it?”

“You don’t,” Trowa promised. “ _We_ don’t.”

“Would you leave? For me?” He looked up, face miserable and bruised. In the shower, it was hard to tell if his cheeks were wet with tears or water. Trowa wiped the drops away anyway with the barest of touches.

“Une would agree to anything if it meant we’d stay,” Trowa reminded him; even after all this time, Une still had a soft spot for him, “and if she doesn’t, then yes. I’ll leave. We’re not fifteen anymore. We have options.”

“I think we’re too old to run away to the circus, babe.”

Trowa chuckled, relieved by the appearance of Duo’s humor, weak though it was. “Yeah, well, as long as Cathy has a say, they have to take us in.”

“Cathy hates me,” Duo’s expression went sad again.

“She doesn’t,” Trowa hugged Duo to his chest, trying to soften the lie. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll go wherever you want.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere. Always.”


End file.
